Saints Row: Skyfall
by SaintsRow4Ever
Summary: "Pierce, Shaundi. Were doing this like we used to. No more corporate whore shit." Some may say from rags to riches, what she said was from gangsters to corporate whores. Old foes, new enemies, eight gangs. Stilwater is an all out battlefield and everything's up for grabs, it's time for one gang to shine. "A brighter future, and a better life." Set after SR:TT. Rated T, R&R!
1. Unexpected Journey

**A/N: Hey there! Hope everyone's well, it's coming up to Christmas and I'm super excited! Is anyone else? Just before you read I really can't thank this person enough, TheHarlequinRevolver! They read this and helped me out a lot, so a big thanks! Go check out her amazing stuff! Okay, enjoy the read and I hope everyone has the merriest Christmas of all time! :D**

**Saints Row: Skyfall**

Gabrielle studied her bronze face in the shattered mirror. These bright blue eyes seemed to stare back at her accusingly. Gabrielle sighed, tucking a strand of long, wavy, dirty blonde hair behind her elf-shaped ears. Her lips seemed raw, and she longed to apply lip-stick, not that she could afford any.

Gabrielle stepped back, examining herself fully. She felt along the soft fabric of her white tank top, Johnny had always told her to lose the habit of feeling it, even though it relaxed her. She examined her black track pants; they fit her well, and reminded Gabrielle of her wonderful days back in her home town of France.

Oh France, Gabrielle missed it dearly. Remembering all the years of going to the beach every Sunday afternoon made Gabrielle grin. Her train of thought was crushed by a shrill thump on the door.

"How long does it take to get dressed?" shouted Pierce, who was hammering like a maniac on the door. "Our flight leaves soon."

Gabrielle glanced around her room for one final time. Her bed looked so uninviting, with purple pillows and white sheets spewed all over it. Ugh, the whole room looked worse than Vogel's corpse.

Suddenly, she had mixed feelings about leaving her apartment. Another deafening pound at the door was enough encouragement for Gabrielle. The Saints leader quickly slipped on her beloved black and white Converse before rapidly dashing for the door.

The top two lieutenants of the Third Street Saints, Pierce Washington and Shaundi, greeted their leader with black suitcases clutched tightly in their hands. "It's about damn time, the fuck took you so long?" asked Pierce, who was heading for the building's lengthy flight of stairs.

The golden haired girl smirked before responding. "Just packing up my stuff, you know?"

"You don't have anything to pack up besides a chainsaw and some ammo." Pierce retorted, shaking his head before gruffly jogging down the flight of stairs, his partners in crime tagging along.

"Anyway, how are we meant to afford this flight? Flying back to Stilwater ain't cheap." questioned Shaundi, trailing after Pierce down the steps at a brisk pace. Gabrielle furrowed her brow and glimpsed at her lieutenant.

"Pierce, you've been the one setting this shit up, not me." replied Gabrielle, shrugging and hurriedly bearing for the exit. Pierce beamed and pushed open the exit door, letting both women step out into the breezy air.

"It's simple, I was thinking we could-" Pierce began before Shaundi barged in. "No, fuck that. Let's just hijack a plane."

Gabrielle chuckled and gazed up into the gloomy, dull sky, it was chilly today, and by the looks of it the weather wasn't going to change. "Good plan Shaundi, let's go, I just want to make one quick stop."

#

Viola stepped aside, welcoming the three into her apartment. Shaundi analysed the room cautiously, as if something was to jump out and kill all three of them. Gabrielle made way into the living room, leisurely throwing herself down on one of the red leather couches.

Pierce examined the room suspiciously, knowing that he couldn't quite trust Viola. He noticed black tiles neatly fitted all over the floor, while the rest of the room was tinted with a dark red colour, supposedly to represent Viola's recent past with the Morningstar. The rest of the room was pretty normal; a small glass table neatly placed in between some red leather couches.

Pierce gladly spotted an elegant mirror and didn't hesitate approaching it. He fixed his eyes upon it, admiring his purple silk top that Gat had let him keep. Johnny hadn't even noticed that Pierce had later stolen the pants to it too, and Shaundi said it suited him. The only unusual thing was that Pierce had no cap on, revealing his short brown hair.

"So, what's up Vi?" asked Gabrielle, her eyes fixed eyes on the other woman's.

Viola gulped anxiously, which signalled that something was up. "Kinzie's been getting reports from over in Stilwater." replied Viola, while keeping her distance from the other Saints.

"Reports of what kind?" demanded the brunette lieutenant, her eyes narrowing. Pierce now decided to pay attention, and turned to take a seat with Gabrielle. "Gryphon's been pulling strings. He's setting up a new project to keep the Saints out of Stilwater." answered Viola, afraid that her Boss may lash out.

"Shit..." Shaundi muttered, her face beginning to well up with rage. "First they cut us off then keep us out of our own fucking city?" Gabrielle remained silent as Pierce tried to read the expression on her face. He reluctantly gave up seconds later, not knowing how to decode the woman's mind.

"Viola, inform the others that we're leaving. Say I wish them the best and I hope to see them soon." ordered Gabrielle, starting to rise to a stand. "Pierce, Shaundi...we're doing this like we used to, no more corporate whore shit."

The lieutenants nodded, feeling somewhat happy that some action was about to take place soon. "Viola, what do these scumbags plan on doing to keep us out from my god damn city?" growled Gabrielle, anger slowly rising up inside her.

Viola shrugged and folded her arms, flicking her black hair back and throwing her purple sunglasses on the nearest red couch. "I'm not sure, but I can tell you one thing for sure." she started.

"After Vogel was killed and you thrashed the Pyramid, Ultor almost went bankrupt. If it wasn't for the Saints/Ultor media group, Ultor wouldn't be profiting anything, so I'm guessing nothing like STAG will be involved." she explained while stepping back to let the trio pass.

"Right Viola, thanks for your help. I'll see you when I see you." said Gabrielle, leading her Saints out.

Once the door was closed Viola peered out the window and watched the Saints climb into separate purple Neuron in order to head towards the airport, Shaundi and Pierce went a separate way, probably to avoid Police in case they were being tracked by Ultor.

She took a seat on the couch and pulled out a small black phone. Her hands quickly manoeuvred on the touch pad and a number was soon dialled. After she put the phone to her ear, Viola allowed a sly grin to appear over her face.

"It's done."

#

Gabrielle gripped her 45-Shepard tight, swiftly lodging another bullet into the brain of a Morningstar. Her other hand was fixed on the bright purple wheel of her beloved Saints style

Neuron. The leader decided to throw on a smug grin just as another red neon Infuego decided to show up.

What Gabrielle didn't understand was how the hell the Morningstar knew that they were heading to the airport. The French woman thought it was a coincidence, but Shaundi thought it was something to do with the women she hated most, Viola DeWynter.

"More fun for me." Gabrielle grinned, steadily tossing a metal grenade out the cracked window.

The crazed psychopath watched in delight as the Infuego's wind shield burst into shards, just as her sharp bullet impacted with the glass surface, allowing the small grenade to prop itself inside.

She gently bit her upper lip, maintaining a steady face. Gabrielle slightly furrowed her brow, trying to see if a Morningstar vehicle was in sight. Luckily, her vision allowed her to spot several cars advancing.

The Boss hastily retrieved her little slim phone, and she began to hurriedly click a tiny button. She waited for a few brief moments, waiting for someone to pick up. Gabrielle suddenly grew impatient, as she speedily glanced back. The Morningstar were closing in, and the Saint could see at least three, four at most, Infuego's advancing towards her.

"Damn it! Pick up," Gabrielle shrieked, grumbling loudly, she could smell a faint smell of smoke. She took a short glimpse behind herself, there was defiantly three cars. The Boss gulped hard as one of them advanced towards her, slowly moving into her right, lightly ramming their vehicle into her Neuron.

Then the next one took action, slowly closing up behind Gabrielle, and then gently clicking their bumper against the back of her car. Just as this was happening the last one found its resting place on the left, lightly swerving onto the footpath and back. The Boss was pretty sure the driver was high.

"Boss," Gabrielle heard a faint voice trough the end of the phone. "Were at the airport, but some Morningstar tracked us here!"

"Wait, what?" Gabrielle blurted, dodging several bullets. "Shaundi, hold on I'm coming. Get a helicopter or something."

The Boss's eyes were locked with the Morningstar on her right side. She lightly aimed in for the driver, which was an easy target for her. Gabrielle gently pulled back, and watched the bullet sharply plunge into his neck, making him drown painfully in a pool of his own blood. The red Infuego swerved to the right, luckily crashing as the wheel was unoccupied.

"What the fuck is going on?" Gabrielle stammered, her face flushing with anger as she missed her next target.

"Boss, there's too many-" The Saint lightly drew in a deep breath, listening for someone's voice, but the call was ended rather abruptly.

"Shaundi," she muttered shaking her head slowly. "Fuck this, I'm taking the easy way out!"

Gabrielle made a low growl, rapidly lowering her treasured 45-Shepard. The Boss slightly edged over and quickly leaned into an awkward position, gently reaching for something with a little more power.

She eagerly gritted her white teeth, carefully letting her hands find their resting place on the heavy weapon she had easily decided to use in a heartbeat. The Boss slowly wrapped her finger around the rusty trigger, this sure hadn't been used in a while.

She waited patiently, easily dodging a light a spray of thick bullets from the supposed high driver. Gabrielle calmly eyed the runway up ahead, which would defiantly lead her to her lieutenants. She glimpsed back, making sure the targets were in place, they were.

Gabrielle stealthily hammered down on the gas pedal, franticly swerving to the right, smoothly blocking the Morningstar vehicle. She heard a fierce blast of a horn before several bursts of a gunfire.

This was her chance. The Boss courageously pulled the rusty weapon up: an AK-47. Gabrielle pulled the trigger, quickly sending a sharp burst of bullets into the Morningstar, successfully splattering blood all over the red neon car.

Once again the Boss rammed her foot into the gas pedal; deliberately power sliding onto the runway. The last Morningstar took a surprise as he failed to power slide too, making him collide with another vehicle, instantly killing him.

Her dotted eyes were remotely fixed with her destination, but only for a few seconds. Out of the very corner of her blue shining eyes Gabrielle spotted something: a bright yellow device that the Boss had used many times, a satchel charge.

Viola defiantly had something to do with this. Morningstar first, and now satchel charges?

"Viola, you fucking-" Gabrielle was suddenly cut off, the bright satchel quickly blasted into hot flames, painfully sending the frail old women besides it flying backwards, Gabrielle couldn't help but leave a quick laugh escape her raw lips.

Of course the smile was briefly wiped out as she noticed the rest of the bright yellow satchels, coincidently placed exactly all the way to the very end of the runway.

"That bitch!" The Boss growled, pressing swiftly down on the pedal.

Gabrielle neatly dodged a few, but one of the last caught her out. The quick blast sent her vehicle franticly spinning in all different directions, her head pounded slightly. She let out a brief shriek just as another yellow satchel blew. This time she blindly clicked open her door, rapidly sprawling from the Saints vehicle.

She cursed several times under her breath; her trust for Viola was gone.

**A/N: So did you like it? Please drop a review, it really motivates me, that way I know people enjoy this! Thanks, review! :)**


	2. A Helping Hand

**A/N: A very late happy new year everyone! Hope everyone is having the time of their lives, thanks to everyone who reviewed! A massive shout out to KayCay, who improved this story loads! Check out her amazing Guns & Roses story! I probably won't continue if I don't get reviews, that may annoy you, but I just need to be motivated to write. Anyway, enough of me, enjoy the story and I hope you have a great day! :) P.S You probably won't understand some of this if you have not played Saints row 2!**

**CHAPTER TWO.**

In a number of minutes, Steelport's runway had turned from howls of wind into masses of gunfire and blood. Dead corpses lied in every direction and bullet shells decorated the concrete; the place was a major battleground. Purple met red in a violent battle along the black tar that was the runway, and more and more bodies were dropping to their deaths every second.

It wasn't long before the courageous brutes entered the war zone, quickly sending Purple Bootleggers soaring through the air and dashing limp figures at the purple group. Most of the brutes were identical, wearing white stained tank tops and the large sized, black track pants.

It was quite obvious the Morningstar had a tight grip on this fiery battle, and the Saints seemed to be decreasing in numbers by the second.

While even more chaos was unleashing itself into a nearby warehouse, a certain somebody was making their way out to join the party. This somebody was the present ruler of the great empire that was the Third Street Saints. Some may say from riches to rags; what she said was from gangsters to corporate whores.

"Out of my city, bitch." Gabrielle roared, slamming her heel on the gas pedal and running some unlucky bitch over.

Usually, Gabrielle just had to ruin the gang operations and kill their leader and then they'd be fucked. But with the Syndicate, it was like someone was still in charge, like someone would instantly fill the gap. The Boss needed Kinzie to look into that shit; it wasn't her kind of thing. If Kinzie was no good, Shaundi could fuck a bunch of people until they find out like they used to.

Right now Gabrielle had more serious stuff to worry about, because half of her Saints were lying in pools of their own blood.

#

Troy Bradshaw studied his laptop carefully. His brow was furrowed, as the Stilwater Butcher arrived onto the runway, seeming flustered and quite helpless. This didn't seem like the ruthless woman who he himself had fought alongside many years ago.

The leader of the Third Street Saints had changed drastically, and that wasn't a good thing in Troy's wicked mind, but then again the Chief of Police had changed over the past few years as well, so he couldn't say much.

The man leaned forward, and anxiously examined the wide screen on his laptop. The battle at Wesley Int. in Steelport seemed more deadly than anything that had ever happened in Stilwater, besides the Saints' fierce attack on the Brotherhood which ended with dozens of civilians dead.

Thoughts were running around Troy's mind, one was who the mysterious sender of the video was. The Chief of Police rapidly fiddled with the keyboard and scanned the large screen for a name. Kinzie Kensington was the sender, who the fuck was that? The confused figure frowned once again, before thinking of the name.

Maybe it was the name of a member of the Saints that he had busted out of jail before, considering the fact he did that everyday because of the one thing he felt. Guilt, all the time. They had the whole god damn city back when Julius was leader. All the other gangs were wiped out and of course, Troy still back stabbed them.

For one last time Troy analysed the puzzling sender. It definitely didn't ring a bell, nope. What did this person want? For Troy to help? Highly unlikely, Troy was in Stilwater, by the time he got there the Saints and Morningstar would have vanished. But there was one thing Troy could do.. It was out on a long-shot, but Troy reckoned it would work.

His train of thought was shattered like a mirror when the ruler of the Saints and her trustworthy lieutenants were pinned down tight, shit. Troy had to act fast, he quickly dialled a number and waited for someone to pick up.

10 Minutes Earlier..

Red Infuegos were lined up outside the warehouse the Saints were holding up in. Groups of Morningstar stood outside, celebrating their near triumph over the rulers of Steelport.

Inside corpses were scattered all over the rock solid ground, and dark crimson was spewed all over the deceased bodies. A crowd of red were advancing for the small pack of Saints who had barricaded themselves in the left hand corner, in hopes to shield themselves from the wrath of the mighty Morningstar.

The remaining crew from Stilwater had used several objects to keep themselves apart from the squad that wished to end their lives. Some of the objects consisted of a wrecked Purple Infuego which had been blown to pieces in the early stages of the ambush.

Four members of the gang crouched in prone on either side of the damaged Infuego, steadily aiming down with the only weapons they had left. Most were armed with NR4's, even some of the troops were holding Vice 9's.

Their loaded guns were useless, of course. They were no match for the Morningstar's rifles, and most certainly no match for the riot shields their enemies were wielding. Nevertheless, the Saints would at least try and hang in just a little bit longer, even if they were no match against their crowd.

"I'm gonna drop that bitch over Arapice Island the next time I see her..." The former stoner announced, gaining her Boss's attention.

"Don't worry, Shaundi," her leader assured her. "Kinzie's gotta be tracking us, right Pierce?" Gabrielle said, turning to her lieutenant for support. Usually the Boss would rely on Pierce for support, he was someone who knew Gabrielle well since her Stillwater days, and had been there for her even after Johnny's sudden death.

"Yeah Shaundi, the others will definitely be here soon." Pierce nodded, resting his palm on the brunette's shoulder. The two lieutenants soon turned their attention back towards their enemies, and searching for a way out.

"They're waiting for her, if it's anyone who's gonna kill us, it will be her." The Boss whispered to herself, waving her hands and facing her opponents. Why weren't they firing? What was the point of them staying alive for a second longer; Viola saw what happened on the plane with Phillipe, she knew the Saints would escape anything and there would certainly be trouble if they were kept around.

"You say something, Boss?" Shaundi asked, staring her leader in the face.

"What? Oh, never mind..." The golden haired girl replied, returning the stare.

"Don't you worry," her lieutenant informed her. "You know we can get out of this mess. You've been through worse, remember the Sons Of Samedi? It looked like both of us were about to get a bullet to the head that time..."

Gabrielle shook her head. "The Morningstar aren't some fucked up Voodoo street gang, they mean serious business."

"So did the Ronin," Pierce pointed out. "And we showed them who kicked ass."

The Boss opened her mouth, shaking her head even more. "No... You don't get it, do you? Just because we've got out of a shit load of stuff, doesn't mean we can't get knocked out now. You just don't get it Pierce."

The brunette watched as Pierce fought back, startled by his sudden comeback. "Hey! We've been through some shit too, you know? I mean, while you were off watching some girl dance on a pole I was handling the Brotherhood and making sure that-"

The Boss's face lit up with rage, and didn't hesitate to reply. "Making sure that the Brotherhood ripped us apart and crippled us from all over! Johnny's dead, Pierce. Johnny is fucking dead! Anyone can die at any time, so don't give me shit about getting out of everything just because I got us here in the first place. The pressure is always on me, always! You weren't the one who was shot and shoved into the boot of a car, were you?"

The lieutenant gaped at his leader, lost for words. "You know I'm always doing everything I can for this gang and all I get is-"

"I wasn't finished!" Gabrielle roared, taking a stand. "You didn't know them, any of them! When you were forced to watch your friend die in front of you, and all you can do is stop and stare. And when you have to raise a gun at someone's fucking funeral, you know what Pierce, it fucking hurts! Okay, it hurts. Anyone can die, Pierce. Anyone!"

"Calm the fuck down, girl!" He yelled back, seeing the how amused the Morningstar were as they lowered their firearms. "Chill, OK?"

Gabrielle threw a right hook, and her lieutenant was on the receiving end. Pierce yelped out in pain as his face was targeted, and Shaundi shot the Boss a dirty look.

"Chill down? You want me to chill the fuck down!?" The Boss barked, aiming another fist for the man's throat. "I'll fucking chill down!"

"Guys! You gotta stop, now!" Shaundi demanded, pushing the two in different directions.

Pierce stared at the concrete, before whispering "He's dead woman, and he ain't coming back..."

She lunged at him, and no not Gabrielle, Shaundi. She quickly wrapped her hands around his neck, and began to squeeze with all her might. Gabrielle tried pulling her off, when suddenly a dart plunged into Shaundi's neck and she just slipped from her grasp, smacking onto the cold floor.

Pierce and the Boss were too stunned to speak. Right after a dart hit Pierce's neck and he collapsed, Gabrielle looked around searching for a way out.

Then she felt something, like a little pin prick hit her neck and she winced, searching for the foreign object. Just realising she too has been shot with a dart, her legs failed to hold up her weight and darkness shrouded her with its dark, slender fingers.

#

Shaundi batted an eyelid, watching as the Morningstar flung her into the back of a helicopter. She managed to stand up, before noticing the cuffs around her legs, and soon enough, she found herself face first on the floor.

"Fuck..." She croaked, rubbing her head. The sound of doors opening were heard, and next another figure was tossed inside, and then another. The doors slammed shut, and the helicopter gained altitude.

The pilot stepped out from the cockpit, staring down at all three figures.

"Where are you taking us?" The brunette coughed, looking up at the tall figure.

"Home," answered Tobias with his monotone voice. "I'm taking you home."

**A/N: Please review. I'm serious I'll just stop if I don't get reviews. Sorry if that annoys you, I don't feel like writing if I know people aren't reviewing.**


	3. Forced Information

**A/N: Hey guys! Hows everybody? Hope your well. Chapter Three was a bit late going up, sorry, school comes first sadly. Anyway, if you have not played Saints Row 2, you won't understand this, at all. That's all I really have to say.. Oh and guys, THQ has gone bankrupt, and Koch Media has bought Saints Row! I know Koch Media won't let us down with Saints Row 4, Volition are still developing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Saints Row just my OC's, so please don't kill me with a sledgehammer.**

**Oh.. and BTW, gotta love Tobias. ;)**

Tobias studied the controls on the red dyed helicopter carefully, hovering his finger above a shiny red button with a bright flashing light. He turned his head slightly, awaiting approval from the feisty woman that stood next to him in the cockpit, her sapphire eyes glowing with pure insanity.

"Blow it." Gabrielle demanded, quickly seating herself in the opposite chair. A small grin tugged at the corners of Tobias' mouth, he eyed the dark red vehicles below the aircraft, if he gained altitude quick enough while blasting the turret he'd be able to see the chaos unleash.

The two exchanged glances, allowing themselves short grins that soon faded away, preparing for what's to come. The pilot positioned his hands over several controls, steadily moving what seemed like a dozen handles and flashing buttons at the same time.

"The second we get off this thing, were burning the red symbol off this piece of shit." Gabrielle announced, readying herself by staring out the window. They both agreed on the symbol, it sure as fuck wasn't staying on.

"What are you waiting for? Blow those fuckers apart." She ordered, glancing at his emerald green eyes and brown, floppy dreadlocks. He nodded slowly, lightly pressing down on the flashing red button.

Then all hell broke loose.

The missile impacted onto the surface of the cemented ground, several Infuegos tearing through the air and landing with bangs and massive explosions. Men and women had been blasted metres away from their first positions, and didn't take their blood with them. Gabrielle laughed to herself, "Oh, I'd hate to be them."

While the explosions started chaining to other cars, the sharp bullets from the turrets eradicated their skin, leaving bodies vandalised and lifeless. The sound of horrified screams rang through Shaundi's ears, bringing a smile to her sweet red lips.

"Rest in peace, Gat." She said, resting her hand on the small bench next to her. She felt soft, smooth skin gently trace the back of her hand and she moved her head sideways, not even surprised by the frame that confronted her. Her smile broadened as her lips connected with his, she loved the way Pierce's lips caressed her own, his hands gliding up her back and cupping her face.

#

Viola DeWynter slammed her fist on the desk in anger, her eyes bulging at her lieutenant. She shrieked, furiously retrieving her loaded Vice 9 and began sending a barrage of bullets through the ceiling, much to the displeasure of the neighbours above. Like she cared, anyway.

"What the fuck do you mean they got away?" The DeWynter sister yelled, beginning to slowly pace the floor. Her breathing was heavy, she needed time to unleash her rage, and a few rounds of bullets would do the trick.

Her lieutenant folded his arms, shaking his head in disgust at the woman's childish attitude and silly yet pointless behaviour. The man shrugged, scratching his shaven head and returning to his first stance.

"I've already explained, twice now actually." The figure replied, sighing and zipping up his tracksuit jumper. "The helicopter that was supposed to pick them up and escort them to you was taken by someone else. I've been getting that cyber bitch to get into the airport cams to try and get a good picture of him."

"Right... You said something about a video?" Viola started, beginning to calm down and return to her normal self. "Tell me about this."

The lieutenant recalled the early events, tracing back every detail on his day to try and uncover what his Boss was asking about. Eventually, he remembered what had happened earlier.

"Yeah. Before the assassination on Kinzie's warehouse she had been sending files, I got some of the Deckers onto it. Then after finding that Kensington was recording everything, turns out she sent it to Jane Valdarama. You know? That Channel 6 news reporter?"

She snapped her neck, eyeing him. "I know who she is, dipshit." The man just scowled at her, before carrying on.

"The videos been sent to Troy Bradshaw, the Deckers were able to hack into some police databases and find out who he was. Turns out he's known as the undercover gangster around Stillwater. Think it's got anything to do with the Saints?" He asked, watching his leader stride past him once again.

She came to a halt though, turning with her jaw dropped in speech. "Out! Now. I've got to make a phone call." The ebony haired girl said, shooing the man out of the room. The man turned waving her goodbye before forcefully shutting the door behind him.

Angel would back stab anyone to make Killbane suffer, even if that meant leaving the Saints. Angel was too busy tangled up in his thoughts as he left Viola to herself, making her somewhat important call.

Viola relaxed on her red leather couch, clutching the phone tight. She heard a noise, and someone picked up.

"Troy Bradshaw," she said simply. "I want him dead within the next few hours."

And with those words, the phone call ended.

#

Laura's eyes fluttered open, and a short yawn escaped her pretty pink lips. She stretched her arms out, seeking Tobias' warmth, but only finding the rough canvas cover of the mattress.

She exhaled deeply, longing for the sweet warmth, scent and taste of her lover. Another long yawn later, the green-striped covers had been flung back, and a wave of fresh air was emerging from the window.

Laura analysed herself in the mirror, sweeping a strand of short brunette hair from her face and tucking it neatly behind her ear. She spun around, beginning to take the small flight of stairs down to her destination.

The smell of coffee filled her nostrils, making Laura crack a broad smile. She opened the door, stepping into the kitchen and shutting the door behind her. The scent of burnt toast made her tut, and she wandered into the living room, searching for Tobias.

She entered, looking at the mess that surrounded her. The brunette examined the room, the wide flat screen was blaring. Laura moved, beginning to pick rubbish off of the leather recliners coated in black, and worked her way down to the floor, picking up some scattered magazines she had her head stuck in last night.

The sound of a door clicking made Laura jump, and she breathed heavily; she was one that would be easy to scare. She quickly headed back into the kitchen, expecting to find her husband awaiting her.

"Toby, is that you?" She called out, her feet directing her to the kitchen. Her ears picked up on some shuffling and a slight click of something, a bad feeling settling in her stomach. As she set foot in the kitchen, her eyes widened in shock, and her mouth ran bone dry.

"Sorry to ruin the party, sweet cakes." Greeted a tall man, while pointing a large shotgun at the poor woman's face. He grinned, cocking the powerful firearm, ready to blast what ever came his way.

"Your friends miss you back at jail." He said, his smug smile growing with every word and he watched in delight as her shaky palms were raised hesitantly. "How about we go pay them a visit, eh?"

#

The night sky had set in Stilwater, and a cloak of darkness concealed the shadowy sky with little dots of white light. Troy blinked, taking in the beautiful skyline. His eyes rested amongst the bright sparkling stars, shuddering in the cold and rubbing his hands together.

Wardill Airport had been shut down tonight, everyone in town had been preparing for the arrival of the Saints. The town was buzzing with excitement, the whole of the University had been holding a special welcome back party for Gabrielle and her ambitious friends and crew of steel.

Another story to tell, on how the Third Street Saints overcame the Morningstar once again, escaping their deaths like it was planned. (They had cheated death so many times, it was bound to win sometime, it always did.)

Steelport had been abandoned, and Troy could just imagine the proud owners roaming the streets again, recreating the lost operations, properties and efforts. Now, the Syndicate were back on top.

The Chief drew in a deep sigh, checking the time on his watch. Tobias should of been here already, Troy had said under strict orders to come back as soon as possible. He groaned, realising that the work that awaited him back at the office needed doing, meaning the Saints would have to wait. Thanks, Tobias.

#

"I told you already, I want a bullet in his head within four hours." Viola growled, a bead of sweat rolling down her face. "Or you can forget using my men as reinforcements."

She clicked a button on the dial pad of her cell phone, bringing the call to a abrupt halt. After playing with the phone some more, a voice that belonged to Angel picked up.

"Hows everything going at the HQ?" The raven-haired girl asked, beginning to amble towards the elevator. She studied her office, examining the neatness of it. A small coffee table was situated between two bright leather couches, coated in a dark red. All of this furniture stood in the middle of the small room, making it look quite cosy.

At the back a large, sparkling glass window settled between the windy outside and the heated inside. Just in front of that there was a big, wooden desk that held a neat pile of books and a petite photo frame. Viola couldn't even glance at the photo without her heart splitting in two.

There in the picture, stood the DeWynter Sisters. Grinning and giggling at the camera, it looked like nothing could let the broad smiles on their faces fade. Nothing, they were too happy. Happy just to have each other.

The wrestling legend replied. "Everything's going great so far. We managed to find Josh Birk, Zimos still hasn't been caught, but we have restored all the girls and have a tight grip on our operations."

Viola nodded, a smile tugging at her red-rose lips. Quickly, she pressed a button on the elevator and waited patiently. She relaxed to the classical music, Pierce's taste in music hadn't been so bad after all.

"Good work, Angel. Any ideas on who helped the Boss out?" She asked quite casually, hearing the loud ping noise that signalled her ride on the elevator was now coming to an end.

"Oh yeah. Meet me at the Broken Shillelagh, I've got some news on their little saviour, pictures to be exact." Angel said, waiting a reply from his new Boss. Thank God Kinzie was around, with the information he squeezed out of her he was sure to get a promotion.

"Good news, I'll be there in an hour. I've gotta deal with something." She ended the call, strolling out into the beaming sun and crowds of Morningstar protecting her. Viola had important business to get done before she met up with the fierce Angel De La Muerte.

Very, important business.

#

**A/N: I hoped you liked it, I know there wasn't much action in this chapter so I tried to put some surprises in there. Just to say, I could not of done this without KayCay, she is amazing and I'm dedicating this story to her, lol, I don't know if that sounded cheesy. Seriously, I could not of done this without her, she's helped me out loads. Please review guys, I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far including, Laurho, thanks for your reviews! I-Am-The-Peel, I'm so glad you took your time to review! icwutudidler, I really appreciate you reviewing! kikiyo hatake, thanks for reviewing every chapter, you're amazing. Nilaloveswriting, your review got me so excited and happy, thanks! Please review, anyone who's reading this! Thanks guys, bye! :)**


	4. Party Crasher

**A/N: What's up everyone? In this chapter I'm clearing up all the mystery stuff, like what's happening with Laura, Viola, Tobias, Troy and the Saints. Also, I want to know what you think of Shaundi and Pierce having a secret relationship, which was revealed in the previous chapter, so please share your opinions if you want. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review! They're much appreciated. And a quick shout out to KayCay, best person on the site! :) Oh and plus, Saints Row Four is coming out in AUGUST! :D And I've got a small bit of news that not a lot of people know about... We're going back to Stilwater.. ;) And I wanna give a small hint for this chapter.. Gangnam Style.**

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

Amber cracked a menacing grin, constantly inspecting the black metal in her grasp. She admired the McManus 2015, and decided to experiment with it. Carefully, she raised the magnificent weapon, gaining a tight grip on the firearm.

"Ramon, lower the windows. I wanna test this baby out." Amber commanded, observing the sight of her raven black hair in the vehicle's mirror. The ebony-haired girl always marvelled at her hair, it reached her shoulders in length and matched her dark, sparkling blue eyes. Her bangs were dead straight, the way she liked it.

Seconds after the woman's demand, the driver gave a short laugh. "And draw the attention on us? Seriously Amber, are you high?" The driver asked, glaring at his lieutenant and turning his full attention to the woman next to her.

"Sorry Boss, wasn't thinking straight." She apologised, seeking to be forgiven by her leader. Like her boss, she set her blue dotted eyes on the frame next to her, and rested the nose of the sniper against the poor lady's cheek.

"Listen up, Laura. We know you've been dealing out to some of the fuckers around here, so don't try any shit with us." Amber growled, trying her best to come out as someone not to be fucked with. "If you do what we say, maybe we won't plant a bullet in your brain, you got that bitch?"

Ramon sat in silence, paying all his attention towards the girl in the back seat, eyeing her every movement. His heart was crumbling by just the trembles and the sobs that rang through his ears. He didn't want to be here, doing stuff like this wasn't up his street but he's here and attempting to exit this vehicle would leave him badly injured. Ever so slowly, his heart was melting.

Amber eventually grew silent, realising that she was not impressing her boss, at all. A smile crept over their leader's face as once again Laura started to shake with fear, the thought of the sniper resting itself against her soft cheeks scaring her.

"Now, we have one more step to seal the deal with the Morningstar. Viola's kindly agreed to lend some of her men to help our little... Project." Ramon's leader announced, and he flinched at every word; he had wanted nothing to do with this, just revenge.

"Now listen up," The leader said, exchanging a glance with both of his trustworthy lieutenants. "Step one is done. We have Laura, we can finish off Tobias later. Right now Viola wants one last wish." Amber stared up at her leader, listening to everything the wise man had to offer. While in the front seat, Ramon sighed as he rubbed his forehead, feeling somewhat down and worried. What they were doing was wrong and his gut feeling told him that.

"Once the Cartell get a full lock on the city we can start sending funds to Ultor, soon enough they cab work on the streets and restore what Stilwater once was. Before we start any of this we gotta take out a man who sent Tobias to go rescue our little friend, Troy Bradshaw."

Ramon held in his gasp, his eyes almost falling out of his head. What was going through his leader's mind? This was pure insanity! Killing the Chief of Police? They'd have the whole of Stillwater P.D on their backs.

"That's the last step? Piece of cake." Amber said, folding her arms and smirking. "I'll do it myself, right now."

After his lieutenant's cocky behaviour, their leader laughed at her. Amber blushed bright red, her temper growing by the second. If she wanted to take out Stillwater's Chief of Police then she fucking could. Without hesitating, she grabbed the McManus, grasping it in her palm. The door clicked open, and she stepped out, embracing the night sky and chilly weather. The car door slammed, Amber had left, and thankfully had taken her cocky attitude with her.

"She's gonna get herself killed." The leader muttered, turning his attention to the man beside him. "Ramon, get in contact with Jane Valdarama. I need her to broadcast something for me."

Ramon wondered why Jane Valdarama, the Channel 6 news reporter, would have anything to do with their plans. "B-But sir, why do we need her? I mean we'd be spending quite an amount of money and-"

"Because this will be a message to all Saints, and if they have to learn by watching their beloved friends here be shot on live TV then that's what I have to do, I'm showing the Saints that Stilwater belongs to Ultor and the Cartell."

#

Jane Valdarama studied the University, analysing each area carefully. The Channel 6 news crew were gathered around the magnificent news reporter, explaining how she was the best news woman Channel 6 had.

None of this flattered Jane though, all the remarks were worthless. The casting crew were obviously the most attention seeking whores Jane had met in her life, much like former Ronin member Shogo Akuji.

They were either seeking a compliment or a raise. It was never going to happen, never in a million years. It was more likely that mass murderer Victor Rodriguez would come back to life as a zombie then this shitty casting crew to get a raise. Huh, imagine them actually getting a raise.

The University was glowing a fine suit of purple tonight, the streets were covered in thick crowds of gathered people. Happy cheers rang trough Jane's ears, bringing a pout to the news reporters face.

Would they ever just shut the fuck up? She wondered, getting quite irritated at the constant sounds of loud shouts or noisy people galloping through the sidewalks. Huge banners with 'Third Street' logos slapped onto them waved proudly along the tall poles surrounding the University.

This part of Stilwater was completely hectic tonight; the arrival of the city's owners, the Third Street Saints, had almost everyone excited. College students had bought party favours especially for the night, Stilwater wasn't gonna sleep tonight, that was for sure.

After examining the crowds and freshly mowed lawns for one final time Jane took off at a brisk pace, her little crew stumbling after her. Several minutes passed and Miss Valdarama had found the perfect casting spot, directly in front of a small group on teens, preforming a pyramid that they had learned in cheerleading class.

Jane sighed as a short blonde approached her while clutching a small strip of purple paper and a thick black marker. The girl had green emerald eyes had led Jane to believe she attended the university. As soon as the teen neared the newscaster she began blurting out her words, and oh, what a bad mistake that was.

"Oh my god, Jane! I'm such a big fan I watch-" The girl's brain splattered over the small strands of grass, leaving a trail of dark crimson in a jagged line. Very slowly, she tucked her pistol back into her pants pocket; lucky it had a silencer attached. Her crew didn't even blink once at her action, what she did was like second nature to them.

After a quick brush of her dark brown hair Jane gave a nod, signalling to roll the camera. She put on her best smile, embracing the fact that this report would be easier than explaining how you turn on a computer.

"Hello. Welcome to Channel 6 news, your number one source for daily news, with me Jane Valdarama. In recent events, a fierce attack on Steelport's runways has led to the Third Street Saints - an infamous street gang born in the Saints Row district - to return to their home town of Stilwater..."

The sound of the gun going off ripped through Jane's ears as if she was right next to a fireworks display, listening to it go off, with no protection. The echo of the ear-splitting 'BANG' carried on for a good three seconds.

Loud shrieks and cries erupted from the gathering crowds. Half of Jane's crew had scattered away from the horrendous scene, in hopes to escape their deaths. Jane gasped, casting her sights on a Hispanic man.

His short black hair and deep brown eyes reminded Jane of a very special report she had received many years ago. Carlos Mendoza: The Zombie Life, wasn't a very famous article like the reporter had hoped it had been, but that didn't matter right now.

Grasped tightly in his hands was a short women named Laura, who shared the same hair colour as Jane but not the same facial expression. Without hesitation, Jane whipped out her pistol and set her sights on the man.

"J-Just drop the gun bitch.." Ramon whimpered. "B-Back off, OK? Just back off.."

Jane narrowed her eyes, cocking her gun and aiming it back at Ramon. "You're gonna wish you never called me that."

#

Inside the Stilwater Police Department the song Gangnam Style blasted from the speakers, the loud beats echoing off the walls and subsided as the tune carried on. Downstairs lights had been dimmed down and the front desk remained empty.

The whole of Stilwater PD had departed to begin their duty in defending the University tonight. The Third Street Saints were arriving very shortly and half of the police force had been assigned to keep an eye on the airport and docks, and the rest were off at the University awaiting the arrival of the city's famous gang.

Troy Bradshaw was set down in front of his brown wooden desk, scribbling down on several forms while whistling along to the nice tune of the song. Gangnam Style had been a massive hit in both Steelport and Stilwater.

The Korean K-Pop legend PSY was the mastermind behind the song, and was the one to create the wacky yet magnificent video. The song spanned the world, and out of everyone in the globe, Troy was PSY's number 1 fan.

After hitting the replay button with his index finger, Bradshaw jumped to a stand before drawing in a deep breath. Just as the beat began to drop, and the first line played.

As soon as the first verse came Troy sang in his best voice possible, his best voice being rather off-key and cracking every once in a while. Panting and puffing, the Chief began to continue, words being spewed out and quite muffled.

Very quickly, the Chief placed one wrist above the other. He drew in a deep breath, readying himself for the chorus. It may of looked silly, but Troy wanted to enjoy the peace while he could. He sang loudly, off beat and blurting out incorrect words, well to be fair Korean wasn't his prime language.

After the second verse had started, very slowly Troy slightly crouched. He couldn't help but grin as his all time favourite bit of the song was about to start. Just one more verse to go and he'd be galloping around like an idiot. An idiot that could arrest you, he thought.

By the last line before the chorus,Troy's expression could be read like a book, he was definitely having more fun than usual. Thank god no one else was in the room, their ears would be bleeding if they had listened to Troy's ugly voice booming from his office. Yes! The big chorus was approaching. Troy was prepared, he drew in a deep breath and then..

The Chief's eyes bulged in horror, a short gasp escaping his lips. His eyes were frozen, fixed on the tiny red dot right positioned right on his heart. With no hesitation Troy dived for cover, barely dodging the bullet the whizzed past him. After taking cover and surviving the shot he peered out from under his desk. Talk about joykill.

_"Oppan Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style."_

Damn it, Amber had missed the shot.

_Ten minutes earlier.._

Amber clutched onto the ledge of the building, swiftly heaving herself up onto the roof. Quickly and carefully, she examined her clothes, inspecting every section of fabric for any sign of dust, or maybe a bit of dirt had clung onto her pants when she had dragged herself onto the roof.

The lieutenant gazed down at her dark black tube top fitting her nicely, luckily it hadn't caught any dirt on the way to the roof. Amber studied her combat pants, covered with black camouflage, definitely nothing there that made her look bad.

I mean, if you're gonna kill someone, you've gotta do it with style. That was Amber's number one motto, and it meant a very great deal to her. One tiny speck of dirt could ruin her appearance. And believe me, you did not want to see a pissed off Amber. At all.

Grasping a tight hold on her beautiful firearm, the American girl began to sprint at a fine pace. The low clicking of heels could be heard as Amber came to a halt, the Stilwater Police Department coming into her view.

"Bad footwear." She muttered, glancing at the gap separating herself and the next building which seemed to be a little café, the outside walls covered in a thick colour.

"Maybe I could pop in there for a coffee once the job is done?" The raven haired girl suggested, cracking a smile at her own joke. After returning her attention to the other building and the gap, Amber began to fling the McManus across the way to land onto the roof.

The sniper rifle hit the edge of the roof, barely making it onto the café's roof. Amber let out a quick sigh of relief, happy her gun had made it. Now it was just her.

"One jump. One shot. And one sweet cup of coffee." She said to herself, grinning. Very carefully Amber positioned herself to run, it would make it much easier to land on the other side in one piece.

She drew in a deep breath, narrowing her eyes and focusing on the gap. It's just a meter, the lieutenant thought. Don't let your fears get in the way. Her heart thumped wildly against her chest.

She prepared herself, not letting her constant fear of heights interfere with any of this. Gravity could be a bitch and drag her face-first into the concrete below, breaking more than her skull... Uh, she needed to stop. Very slowly, Amber counted to three. She ran full pace at the gap, a voice inside of her screaming to stop.

The gap was at least a meter away. Jump Amber. She couldn't do this. Jump Amber. She leaped across, arms flailing from high to low. Her breathing stopped, it was so near. Her arms reached out, just wanting someone to grab hold of her.

That's when her hands clasped onto the edge, her feet dangling loosely and her palms sweating like mad. Her legs swung back and fourth, her breathing beginning to speed up.

"Dammit Amber!" She cried, breaking a sweat. A growl was released, Amber had finally got assigned to do something, a stupid gap wasn't going to stop her. The lieutenant gripped onto the edge for dear life, slowly beginning to swing her legs.

Amber was swinging with all her might now, and eventually her leg flew over the top off the ledge. Without hesitation she used full force to pull herself up. She was safe, and couldn't help but beam.

Amber had made it, but the McManus didn't. The small thud Amber had heard hadn't been her legs hitting the wall, it had been her gun hitting the ground. Her heart sunk, her leg must of hit it by accident.

"What the.. Oh for fuck sake!" Amber groaned, feeling her back pocket for her pistol. Luckily she had brought her Vice 9 along for the ride. After slipping her phone out of her pocket Amber dialled a number.

"Look I've got to the roof but the plans gone wrong. I'm gonna need back up within the next ten minutes." She explained to a fellow gang member, hoping some backup would be available.

"Dontcha worry, girl. Backup's on the way."

Amber hung up, placing her phone neatly inside her pocket. She scanned the police department, it was right in front of her. Then she saw it, the wide open window and Chief Bradshaw's head in view.

Very slowly, she raised her gun, her finger coiling around the trigger. After waiting a few minutes she smiled, this was her time to shine. She pulled the trigger, the blast ringing through her ears.

Fuck! The lieutenant had missed. Again. Lucky backup was pulling up right outside the station.

#

**A/N: This chapter was meant to be longer, but I cut it short. Now guys, I'm begging you to review! Please check out KayCay's work! She is FANTASTIC! I'm serious, check her out, now! PLEASE REVIEW! I was kind of down when I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter. A small thanks to Kikiyo Hatake for giving me advice on a bit of the plot. REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! :O**


	5. Deep Connections (Edited Ending)

**A/N: So sorry for the late wait, I know you don't want to hear about my problems so I won't bore you. A massive shout out to KayCay! She's so, so good to me. I'm forever in debt, she is a fantastic beta reader. Please, check out her amazing story, Guns and Roses: Counterplay. I'll also be writing a story with a few one-shots and deleted scenes that never made it into this called Saints Row: Erased Files. Review!**

**CHAPTER FIVE.**

Ever since Josh Birk discovered Viola DeWynter's traitorous ways, he feared the worst. With the power of the Third Street Saints vanished and the Morningstar back on their feet, the actor knew it was his time to rise to the challenge. If he truly wanted to regain respect for his gang it was vital he gathered the surviving members; even recruiting new members was a possibility. Josh thought back to the remaining fighters in the Saints.

To strengthen his chances against the twin-less DeWynter, Birk would need a ton of power. The Russian beast would meet the standards that Birk needed, out in the battlefield he would throw cars and people like rag dolls, Oleg Kirrlov would be essential.

To assist the Saints and help them control their bank accounts and businesses, the female Hacker had to be involved in the new Saints till the true, fearless leader retuned. Kinzie could be a bugging, nasty looking frog, but Josh reckoned her forces would help them defeat the Morningstar. Now, the actor didn't know that much about running a gang, but it was pretty common for thugs to be armed with guns, a lot of guns. Josh knew Viola would have a ton of firepower, so his best guess was to get as much cash income as he could get. The old pimp Zimos would gain them a fortune, no doubt he was joining the squad.

Without thinking Josh retrieved a silver pen with thick purple stripes, and began to enlist what he needed for his crew. Blue ink appeared at the very tip of the pen, curling and twisting to make nice, big bubble writing.

Well, all the girls the Saints had obtained over the past year would be in Morningstar custody by now, and Zimos would be hopeless at trying to discover new, hotter ones. If Josh had no money, and then he had no guns. And if he had no guns, what's the point of reviving a lost gang?

He hesitated, the silver pen waiting to be used. A small idea sparked at the back of Birk's mind, and thoughts raced through his head. Raiding an armoury seemed a tiny bit over the limit-hell, it seemed way over the limit-but with Zimos assisting him maybe Josh could salvage a few things out of Powder, the massive weapons manufacturing place.

Messy child-like writing covered the page, clearing any space that remained untouched. To get the Saints businesses up and running, Kinzie - the most powerful hacker in all of Steelport - would need her equipment. Everything would be found at her warehouse, but according to Channel 6 it had been raided, and those weird, techno kids probably had Kenzington locked up, but Josh somehow knew she wouldn't break; she was a loyal one.

After growing angry at his own thoughts and scribbling down more and more notes he flung the pen across the room, rose to a stand and beamed like the sun at his work.

First thing was first, Birk was going to have to learn the ex-KGB member's location. It wouldn't be hard to spot him, he was the size of the moon for crying out loud. Morningstar would jump at the chance of capturing him, and Channel 4 would be on the case straight away.

After flicking on the TV, Josh lounged on the couch. All he could do now was sit tight, watch the news, and hope for the best.

#

"Do not worry mousy one, I'm on my way." Oleg Kirrlov mumbled, eyeing the streets below him. After the fall of the Saints the Russian beast had to be alert at all times, anyone could be waiting to pounce at any time.

At first the sensible thing to do was escape via boat or plane, but after figuring out that Viola DeWynter had the docks and airport on lockdown, his plan to escape seemed to be foiled even before he could get the chance.

Hanging out on the rooftops of Steelport's buildings was not only the safest, but the easiest. At the moment Oleg had been living on the building of the strip club, Technically Legal.

After messing with the elevator wires Oleg was able to stop it from reaching the ground floor. When night time hit, Oleg would cramp himself into the heated box and try his best to get some shut eye.

After hearing a bunch of Deckers conversing about Agent Kenzington being transported to Burns Hill Reactor, Oleg didn't hesitate to prepare a plan to rescue the girl he had feelings for; it was rare that he found one with the same level of intellectual skills.

The pale blue sky was bright and filled with fluffy white clouds that looked like big balls of glistening snow. The growl of an engine could be heard in the near distance.

Oleg peered over the edge of the building, hoping for his lover to be in the vehicle's below. The second his eyes met with the black tar and it's surrounding, the Russian's eyes were indulged in thick, fiery flames.

His feelings for Kinzie had become stronger since he had first met the hacker, and he was certain she had grown fond of him too. Oleg was teased and laughed at by most of the Third Street Saints, and their words had engraved themselves in his mind.

"You really want her, big guy?" Pierce had asked, a baffled look covering his face.

"Really Oleg? She doesn't even wash her hair." Viola had mumbled, shrugging her shoulders and exchanging a flat look with the Ex-KGB.

"That bitch hacked my phone!" Shaundi had screamed. "If she finds those pictures I sent Pierce.."

Still, Oleg didn't deny his feelings for the ex-intelligent agent. There was something about her strange ways that brought a smile to man's face, she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, but that didn't mean anything to Oleg.

Now it was his time to prove himself to Kinzie. Morningstar were scattered all over the city; if Oleg wanted to rescue his loved one and escape without harm he'd have to be fast.

Hearing his heart pound from within his chest, the brute leaned over the edge of the building, receiving a short glimpse of Steelport's narrow streets and rubbish-filled roads.

A squad of Morningstar were patrolling the streets below, giving grief to most of the crowds that passed by. Three of them were dressed in black and red, and were armed with K8-Krukov's.

The remaining two stood awkwardly, fixing their blue neon cloths. They fiddled with their sparkling blue belts, small diamond studs implanted on the glowing accessory.

A smile overcame Oleg's face. He could picture himself crushing the soldiers' skulls, saving his princess and escaping through the streets. After preparing himself for the long jump down, the Russian man decided it was time to pounce, until he realised one of the Deckers below, aiming a finger at him.

"Retrieve your weapons my fellow team-" The words came to an abrupt halt, like when someone pauses the action scene in the movie. I guess you can't blame the Decker, I mean, it would be pretty hard to speak when a brute has just stomped on your skull.

#

Angel scooped up another pile of shattered glass and pouring the lot into a plastic bucket, a look of pure disgust across his face. The strong scent of beer drifted up the wrestler's nose, Angel sighed, grabbing the nearest chair and throwing himself down on it.

Last night had been the most hectic night his life, besides the events that occurred during the final moments of Muderbrawl. A huge mix of shining blue and dark red lights were dangling from the ceiling, the Broken Shillelagh had been filled with fierce amounts of Morningstar, celebrating their triumph over the Saints.

Only a handful of the hackers belonging from the Deckers appeared, since the rowdy party had been past their bed times. Angel had completely regretted popping a few bottles, the lieutenant reeked of the nasty smell of beer.

It had been his first time to really relax since that last day, the very day before he lost all of his pride. The day Killbane cheated him, back-stabbed him and left him to rot. That scum Killbane had betrayed Angel, and the whole world watched as punch by punch, Angel lost his dignity.

Viola DeWynter was Angel's last ray of hope. Even though the two used to work together when the wrestler controlled the Luchadores the duo surprisingly disliked each other. Both they both wanted Killbane's head on a platter, so operating together was necessary.

Viola was full of secrets, Angel wondered what had happened between the old school pimp Zimos and the intelligent DeWynter twin. Hell, it was unknown to Angel why Viola wanted Killbane dead, why did she even drop her flags and join the Third Street Saints?

Angel didn't need answers, nor did he want them. It wasn't his business and didn't want to stick his nose where it didn't belong, after all, Viola had agreed to help him seek Angel's enemy.

The loud purr on an engine could be heard in the near distance, and Angel didn't hesitate to greet his Boss at the entrance. Angel furrowed his brow as the car appeared to be a blue Kayak, the blue tinted windows and the bright neon paint made it obvious it was a Deckers vehicle.

The doors swung open, and two Deckers stepped out, guarding Viola. She began to approach Angel, offering him a smile. The Deckers stopped at the entrance, there faces twisting in disgust from the horrible scent.

"Now, shall we get down to business?"

#

Viola studied the laptop screen, eyeing everything in the picture twice. Angel began typing furiously at the keys, how the fuck were you supposed the zoom in on computers?

After hitting what seemed like a dozen buttons Angel let out a massive sigh of relief. Viola squinted her eyes, inspecting the character on the computer screen. He seemed to be a pilot, long stands of brown dreads hung down over his shoulders, and it seemed his only item of clothing was dark green pants.

"The Deckers were able to hack into the airport security cameras, and they found this." Angel explained, he was beginning to think Viola looked impressed, until she frowned and began drumming her fingers against the table.

"This guy right here," The wrestler spoke, aiming his finger towards the figure on the screen. "Is our friends' saviour."

Viola nodded, leaning forward an inch to get a better picture. The man's emerald green eyes shone bright, this guy didn't look Saints material, he looked very intriguing to say the least.

"The Deckers decided to take a look and see if this guy has any police records. Turns out, he goes by the name Tobias. His police record is amazing, he once took out a whole gang operation, with assistance from the Saints' Boss of course." Angel continued, loading another picture on screen.

"Right. Good work, Angel." She said, praising her lieutenant. "Any news on Troy Bradshaw?"

Angel laughed, beginning to face the TV screen now. They exchanged a glance, a million thoughts running around Viola's head. What the hell is he laughing at? She wondered, shrugging.

"You should praise the Deckers more, none of this would of been possible if they hadn't hacked the police cams to get some footage of this." Angel began, grabbing the remote control and sharing a smile with Viola, maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"The Deckers have uploaded this onto Channel 4 news station." And with the hit of a button, Channel 4 news flashed on screen, a breaking news sign appearing at the very bottom of the screen.

Chaos was unleashing itself onto the TV screen, Stilwater PD was indulged in thick, fiery flames. Loud shrieks could be heard from every direction, the dark smoke was thickening upon Stilwater.

Men and women covered in yellow and red poured out of cars, wielding wooden bats and powerful firearms. Hordes of gang bangers began to approach the station, either plunging a bullet in someone's head or escaping around the back door.

Thousands of corpses were blasted onto the rock solid ground, either concealed in thick crimson stains or having big white bones on display. Viola's jaw dropped, a low giggle beginning to rise above inside her.

"Bradshaw has a bullet with his name on it." Viola smirked, delighted with what her business partner had pulled. Angel didn't share in the fun, inside he was heart struck, tons of innocent people had been blown to their death, never to see the living daylight again.

"I, eh, got some more photos to show you." He mumbled, spinning around to face the computer again. Ugh, he completely regretted joining forces with Viola, she definitely had both brain and power at the moment, but she was dropping innocent people for no reason.

The DeWynter twin twirled one hundred and eighty degrees, her eyes meeting the glowing laptop screen once more. What appeared to be a woman in her early forties was staring into the camera, she wore a thick smile and a face of pure happiness.

"This is her?" Viola asked, eyes widening, scanning the picture of Laura on the screen. Angel nodded in return, biting down on his upper lip. "We have his wife."

Angel remained silent, he just stared at the floor. Viola's face had brightened up a lot, and a broad grin had begun to sprout on her face. In seconds she had went from bored to beaming.

"Channel 6 have footage, the lieutenant was able to get in contact with Jane Valdarama."

Viola's eyebrows raised, nodding her head in approval. She was happy her business partner - The Cartel - in Stilwater had fulfilled the tasks she had ordered. They were definitely getting Morningstar reinforcements to assist them.

Viola smiled."Dex did good."

#

Gabrielle batted an eyelid, and found the cosy blankets she was nestled in being ripped off, depriving the girl of any sort of warmth she had. Gabrielle released a low groan, letting her murky eyes flutter open.

The Boss' gaze had settled on the pale figure that loomed over her. Her pupils traced Shaundi's shadowy eyes, full of fire and rage. The women cocked an eyebrow, wondering why her lieutenant would dare wake her.

"They have her," Shaundi growled, retrieving a slim black phone from her back pocket. "Watch this."

Seconds later and the dark device had been snatched from Shaundi's palms. The phone now rested in Gabrielle's hands, she examined the clear glass screen, feeling something was about to go wrong.

A YouTube page had already been loaded on the glowing screen, and the video awaiting to be played remained paused. The brunette let out a deep sigh, impatiently hitting the massive play button with her index finger.

The lights of the Stilwater Police Department beamed, almost blinding the leader. After adjusting to the bright lights Gabrielle studied the picture, and her jaw hit the floor.

#

"The fuck?" Tobias screamed, glaring at the trio surrounding him. "This is bullshit man! My wife ain't gonna die, I can promise you that."

Gabrielle bowed her head in sorrow, feeling nothing but pain surge through her. Her lieutenants remained silent, not even daring to share a glance with the angry man, pleading for help.

"I rescued you." The hippie growled, slowly narrowing his eyes. "Troy may of sent me, but that doesn't change a goddamn thing."

Pierce gazed up at his Boss, seeking her wise words to pull Tobias out of his misery. But to no avail, his one true leader kept hushed, everyone knew who she would save.

Shaundi's mouth hung open, still feeling shocked and quite helpless. The Boss needed her at this moment of time to go with her to rescue her friend, no way would the brunette separate herself from the one girl who had put her heart on the line for her.

Gabrielle exchanged a look full of regret with Tobias, a traitorous, hopeless stare. The words echoed around in Gabrielle's head, bouncing around like balls and repeating themselves.

"I'm sorry, Tobias.." The Boss said, her voice low and hollow. "But twelve years ago on that street corner, Troy Bradshaw saved my life." Tobias flinched at words coming his way, small crystal tears beginning to form.

Pierce muttered something, approaching the cockpit door, not wanting to show his weak face, he could almost burst into tears at any moment. Shaundi soon followed in pursuit, finding it remarkably hard not to let her feelings out and her emotions show.

Pierce spun around, taking a deep breath and facing Shaundi. The two didn't say a word, all was silent. Pierce gripped his partner in crime by the hand, staring into her beautiful, sparkling eyes.

Memories came running back, and that first time where they shared their very first kiss replayed in his head. It was everything both of them had dreamed of, he had never wanted it to end.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his hands around her waist, whispering softly into her ear the words Shaundi had longed to here for such a long time. Her mouth dropped, her tears of sadness turned into tears of joy.

She never forgot the those three words. "I, love, you."

#

The blue neon Kayak came to a sudden halt. The crew of Morningstar and Deckers lay strewn on the rock solid pavement, their messy guts had been ripped the shreds and didn't look too appealing the the human eye.

The driver's face scrunched up, disgusted at her squad failing an easy task. Without hesitation, the driver tugged at the blue handle attacked to the door. After reaching out over the the opposite seat and sliding her fingers around something light and metal.

"If my calculations are correct, the Ex-KGB member should be located at this exact area." The driver - Diana Miller - stated. Dark raven, greasy hair sat upon her shoulders, complimenting her shadowy blue eyes.

A dark black colour covered the frames of Diana's glasses, the blue tinted lenses added style and intelligence to her look. Her sweet lips were concealed in a glossy blue, that shone and made her look stunning yet freaky.

Diana's tactics were truly witty. Many Third Street Saints had underestimated her, they stared down at her, thinking she was just another whore searching for some extra cash, just another lousy stripper trying to gain their attention. This was exactly what Diana's plan was,this was basically how she wiped out the entire Saints HQ.

The Decker was the sharpest knife in the drawer. Quick reflexes, amazing intellectual skills, and kick ass fighting abilities is what got Ms. Miller the spot she had always desired - Being leader of the Deckers.

Small crunches alerted Diana. In the near distance she could hear footsteps that sounded like bones being cracked, the beast was near. While rolling up her blue sleeves attacked to a black, tight jacket.

"Out, quick! Our nemesis is approaching." The leader of the Deckers warned, yanking the bright blue door open. The first man to emerge was tall and well built. The figure had broad shoulders and dreamy eyes that were vivid and full of life.

His strands of black hair remained washed and clean, and a look of pure disgust was across his face as he chewed on his pale, chapped lips. "I can't believe I didn't get a place in the Luchadores." The man mumbled. Instead of being placed at the top of the Luchadores, he had been appointed leader of the Deckers by Viola DeWynter, and shared the role of a leader with his sibling, Diana Miller.

"Let me excuse your ignorance, you fowl mouthed creature." Diana snapped at her brother Marshall Miller. If you keep this atrociousness and foolish behaviour up Miss DeWynter will have to elect another leader sharing the same set of unique skills and abilities." Marshall tutted at his Sister's high pitched voice.

_"Maybe you'll end up like Matt if you don't keep yourself in line."_ The ebony haired girl didn't add, narrowing her eyes and exhaling a sigh. The constant crunching sound had picked up the pace, going off every second like a heart beat.

"Get that hideous looking, repulsive frog out of the Decker out of the car!" Diana ordered, glaring at her Brother with obnoxious, threatening eyes. The muffled crunches came to a sudden halt. A small, sweet smile tugged and pulled at the corners of the Deckers lips, and soon a devilish grin crept upon the Women.

Diana's head snapped to the side, a large figure with a massive frame loomed over her, studying her curves and her expression. The beastly looking creature had frozen, his face was impossible to decode and his body was still like a statue.

"Hello Kirrlov, ex-KGB agent," The Women greeted, not containing any tone or feelings in her voice. "And lover of former intelligent agent Kinzie Kenzington. " She didn't add.

"Your looks and curves may deceive others , but no matter how much make-up you smother on your face, it will never fool me." Diana's jaw hit the floor. Seconds ago reading Oleg's expression seemed like mission impossible, now it was easy as A, B, C. He was smirking, grinning at the insult that she had clearly taken to heart.

"Your childish humour shall not effect my elegance Mr. Kirrlov, is it me that shall have the last laugh." The girl spoke in a shrill voice, clapping her hands together and creating a quick beat. "Marshall, release the hound."

#

She stared in disbelief, jaw hitting the floor. Shocked and surprised, yet amazed at the sight she had set her eyes upon. He noticed it, that gleam in her eye, that little beacon of hope.

"Oleg!" Her voice is feeble, but trying to be strong. Her courage is all that she can carry, its what keeps her standing. The only thing that kept her courage alive, was him. All along, while down in that cell, she was fighting for him.

"Kinzie?" It was the first time he addressed her by her name. Their eye contact couldn't be broken. Those red strands of hair, greasy and consisting of dirt and dried blood. A broken, faded smile across her face, trying to stay fierce. He couldn't believe it, but it was her. "Kinzie!"

"Surrender, Kirrlov, or we kill the girl!" Marshall bellows, interrupting the moment. Everything seems to have frozen, it doesn't seem real. Oleg could make a dash for Kinzie, wipe her clean out of the Deckers harm, and escape like her knight in shining armour.

"Don't do it Oleg-" Everyone hears it. A sharp whizzing noise, distracting the Russian briefly. It seems to be getting louder, and louder, and louder. That's when all hell broke loose.

The rugged blade caught the man in the arm, instantly spewing red liquid from that area. As Oleg's large hand hovered above a throwing axe lodged in his arm, Diana's irritating voice filled everyone's ears.

"You see what your baffling stupidity has caused? You silly, foul creature, not understanding the well known fact that you should have surrendered when-" Something inside Kinzie just snapped. All this anger she had been bundling up at Viola was finally taking effect.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Perfect timing.

Oleg lunged for Marshall, getting a secure grasp on his broad shoulder. The small Hacker dived for safety, catching a glimpse of a wide mouthed Diana, her two eyebrows cocked in shock.

For a girl that smart, it was hard to believe Diana could throw a knife so damn well. Shattering glass alarmed Kinzie, and the sight of her superhero slamming Marshall threw the window caught her attention.

Little shards covered the stony ground, raining across the pebbles and rubbish. The crunching of glass was heard for a few seconds, until the Princess- I mean Kinzie, found herself being swept off her feet.

"Oleg! Are you hurt?" She gasped, staring at the throwing axe in horror.

"Nothing I can't handle," He replied, casting glances ahead. "Now, shall we get you fixed up mousey one"

Kinzie nodded, she couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

**A/N: Well the next chapter will kind of be ending the prologue or beginning, whatever you call it. I can promise there will be tons of action in the next chapter! Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys, I really appreciate them. Well, you saw this coming.. Please Review! **

**(BTW, I changed the end of the chapter.)**


End file.
